A typical traction arrangement employing a leg splint such as a Thomas or other similar type of splint is shown in FIG. 1. These splints generally include an elongated U-shaped section typically formed from metal tubing to which traction cords are attached, secured at each end to a thigh support ring, upon which a patient's thigh rests. The thigh support ring is most often formed of a rigid metallic or plastic material and is permanently mounted to the remaining U-shaped section splint. A pad or padding is usually placed by orthopedic personnel on or around the ring to prevent any irritating contact between the ring and a patient's thigh.
Typically, orthopedic personnel wrap the ring with a soft absorbent material prior to placing it under the patient's thigh. However, upon soiling such wrapping can be difficult to remove and replace without disturbing or disassembling the traction arrangement. Since it is imperative that such disturbance be minimized, orthopedic personnel often place absorbent towels between the wrapped ring and the patient's thigh, removing and replacing the towels when soiled. This method, however, is inadequate in that any soiling of the original wrap still remains and the wrap and towels may not sufficiently pad the ring or may bunch or unevenly pad the ring. While pads have been manufactured especially for these rings, pads employed to date have often been inadequate in size or design to cover and pad the entire ring, leading to some skin contact or points of pressure. These pads have also been difficult to remove for laundering or replacement while in use, causing unwanted disturbance in the traction set-up.
In practice, especially in cases of skeletal traction wherein a pin is placed through the fractured bone of the patient and traction forces are applied directly thereto, it is of utmost importance to disturb the traction arrangement as little as possible and to keep the area as sanitary as possible in order to prevent infection. Also, it is necessary to prevent uneven pressure points on the patient's limb as pressure sores, irreversible skin necrosis or even loss of limb may result.